Ste and harry wonderful life season 3
by Jay346
Summary: Ste and harry
1. Time

Ste and Harry/ Leah and Lucus were up eating in their Pjs

Leah: I'm so board, can we do something today

Harry: Yes we can, Daddy has something Planned for Both of you

Ste: Yes, well my friend Dad works in the new Thing in the MEesum

Leah:Boring

Lucus: Yh Boring

Harry: Excuse me, it is really cool, its to do with the time travel vortex

Leah: OMG you mean the Vortex of the Century

Lucus: What the hell are you talking about

Leah: We've been learning about it in school , its basically this new thing the DR Bob created, we Saw it on Newsround

Ste: Wow amazing you know so much about it, but im just really shocked that you know what newsround it

Leah: well i do what it is, it's where i will be in the next month or so when im famous.

Ste: Right enough, everyone go get dressed

Couple of Mins later

Right is Everyone Dressed

Harry: Where's my shoes?

Ste: Check underneath the couch

Harry: Where's my socks?

Ste: Seriously,your wearing them

Harry: I'm on Jk

Ste: Lets see if your Jk if we have no Sex tonight

They then begin so snog on the Sofa

Ste: Alright a quick one then

They then start to snog again

Ste starts to unbukle And remove harry's belt and slowly pulls down his jeans until Lucas comes down saying I'm ready

Ste and harry both get up

And lucus notices that harry's fly is down but doesn't mention a thing

Leah then comes down and Lucas and her walk out of the door

Ste then bens down and sees harry looking for something

Ste: Babe what r u looking for

Harry: my belt

Ste: oh don't worry, forget it. Even if they start to come down it will be a nice view


	2. Harry and Romeo (Sex)

Harry walked into a room shirtless, he had Romeo chained up with a thong on, Romeo looked at Harry Harry looked at Romeo Harry went over to Romeo Pushed Romeo's Head onto his nipples Romeo Started sucking his nipples. Harry pulled down Romeo's thong Pushed Romeo on his knees Romeo undid Harry's trousers Took them of started rubbing the big bulge in his pants. Romeo took Harry's cock out Harry deep throated him. Romeo took Harry's Cock out starting Licking Harry's Belly Button Then started Fingering it. Harry took his trousers pants off Bent Romeo over started licking Romeo's asshole. Harry Put his young deep inside Romeo's asshole. Harry got some lube Put it on his hands started fingering Romeo's ass, he eventually got his whole arm in there started Pulling his arm backwards Forwards he then took his arm out then Romeo felt something go inside of him. It was Harry's cock. Harry started going backwards

Forwards.

Romeo Started sucking his

Own cock Romeo Then started sucking Harry's cock again really fast then Harry cummed everywhere in Romeo's mouth then Harry got on his back Romeo came over Put his dick's in Harry's belly button started fucking it he then cummed inside of it he licked it out The Harry fingered's

Romeo's belly button. They went for shower After.


	3. Chapter3:Folly

Harry comes in to see Ste in the tea house

Ste: Harry what you doing here

Harry: I tried to find my boxers at home but I could find any after we had sex, do you have any idea where

**Harry could see that there was a little twitch in his eye**

Harry: Give them back

Ste starts grabbing Harry and gives him a snog

Harry: Fine But not here, their too much eyes

Harry grabs Ste and leads him to the hutch

Ste: Seriously you want us to have sex in the hutch

Harry: Well come on my dad dousnt open this place till lunch we've got plenty of time

Harry and Ste bursts into the hutch

They start snogging

Harry removes Ste's work shirt in one force

Harry: When did you start wearing so many layers

Harry removes Ste's top and throws it onto the floor

Ste then starts undoing harry's belt buckle and removing his jeans of his legs and once he does he throws it onto the floor.

Later on Ste gets a texts from Harry saying bring your gym gear to the folly.

Once he gets there Harry is in his vest and his short shorts doing press ups. Harry told him to join him and do some workouts so that Ste could build up some Mussle.

So for the next 1hr Ste and Harry were doing some intense workout.

Ste: OMG this workout is so draining

Harry: You should see what I've got planned for our last workout

Ste: And what's that

Harry starts to kiss Ste

Ste: So is the last workout

Harry: What do you think?

Ste starts to snog Harry again

Ste starts to remove his shirt and Harry removes his vest. Harry pushes Ste to the ground. Ste starts to remove Harry's shorts and Harry removes Stes shorts.

Ste then quickly removes his boxers and throws them away and Harry does the same. They then start to make out passionately.


	4. Chapter4

Ste comes downstairs in his dressing gown

Leela : Oh someone made a lot of noise in their room last night.

Ste: Yh I guess

Harry comes down fully naked

Harry: When you coming back to bed

Ste: Soon

Harry: How about now

Harry snogged Ste infronnt of Leela and Harry ran upstairs

With Ste following him from behind

Ste got up to his quickly and stripped

He got the cuffs from under his bed and handcuffed Harry.

Ste: I'm gonna fuck you harder then I bang my chicken

Ste started to fuck Harry

All Harry was doing was moaning so hard he cummed all over Ste.

After their passionate sex. Harry told Ste I'm gonna have a wash.

Ste: I'll join you

Harry:No you stay right there and look sexy for when I come back

Harry returned from his shower

Ste: well I bet to go and jump in

**Phone bleep **

Ste: is the my phone

Harry: No it's mine

It's Zack

**Not it's James **

Ste: What did he say?

Harry: He said come over

Ste: well listen to the man

Harry: You sure

Ste: Yh go have your fun I need to tidy up anyway

Harry: Cool

**Harry textes James be right there**


	5. 5

Harry quickly got dressed by putting his black boxers and his jeans and his shirt and rushed out of the door.

He then walked from the house to James house.

James: Come In

Harry: So nightingale why didn't you call me here

James: Isn't it obvious

**Harry looked ️ **

James: 50 room now

Harry couldn't refuse the other

He then started to snog James, Harry stared to remove his jacket like he didn't need it no longer. His shirt he removed with one bottom at a time. He wasted no time in pushing James onto the floor. Harry was still snogging James. He couldn't we'll just not yet remove the rest of James clothing.

James started to remove Harry's shirt of his body and threw it onto the floor. James started to remove Harry's jeans and threw them aswell. Harry then thought it's about time I remove his trousers as well.

James then reached from under the couch and grabbed a condom.

Harry: U keep condoms underneath your couch?

James: Yes you never know when you will need one.

James started to rip open a condom

Harry started to remove his boxers and removed James as well and then janes started to put in the condom. Once that was in

They started to fuck

They both were enjoying it

Harry couldn't stop moaning and it was so hard as they couldn't stay still as they were on the floor.

Harry then had a suggestion that they should fuck on the window. James loved it so they he pushed Harry to the side and began fucking again.

After Ste showed he went to the love boat and got Harry and him and takeaway after. He walked past James house and could hear the amount of noise James was making. He knew it was none of his business but decided to have a quick look and he saw Harry. He then ran quickly so that no one would notice him.

After hours later, they both ended up naked on the couch.

Harry: That was a wild adventure

James: It was

Can Intrest you in

Harry: No I should really be getting back but next time.

Harry got up from the couch and searched around for his chlothes. He put his chlothes on one at a time

His boxers first

James: Wait those r mine

Harry: Yh sorry I've looked all over for mine and no luck

Then he put the rest of his chlothing on.

As he opened the door

Harry: See you later

A couple of

Mins later he arrived back at the house and Ste was bagging John Paul

Harry: Threesome

Ste then stopped and shouted no Harry.

I want you to pack and bag and leave

. I saw what you did and you lied to me. You slept with James and you told me you went to see Zack so go away I don't want to see you ever again.


	6. 6

With no where to go, Harry was drowning his sorrows with a drink of booze in his hands. He had no one to talk to James was out for the night partying, Ste doesn't want to see him and Zack of all places told Harry he was having a date night.

Anyway he kept on drinking and with his other hand was looking at his hookup app but no match was available for him. Liam suddenly came up to him and asked if he was alright.

Harry: Yh I'm fine

Liam: by your attitude I can see your not alright so spill

Harry: I cheated on my boyfriend

Liam: oh gosh Harry really

Harry: Well there's a lot of guys in the Village isn't there I mean it's just not Ste and Sylver that is .

Liam: Why don't we go back to the club and have a boys night

Harry: Yh fine lets go.

Liam and Harry are in the Loft partying all night

Until Harry broke down when he saw Ste snogging John Paul in the Conor. Harry couldn't bear it. Liam grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the office.

Liam: Look Ik that's it hard for you but you need to be strong yes you've got so many great qualities such as partying you need to have fun and leave this buisness behind for a while.

Harry: Yeah your right

Harry then kissed Liam

Liam then got Harry's chlothing and dragged him

Luckily he didn't do anything except for snogging him.

He began to rip open Harry's shirt and threw it onto the desk. Liam began to take of his shirt too and threw the floor.

Harry: Why the fuck do you wear a vest

Liam: Makes my mussels look bigger.


End file.
